


Perfect

by Cherlynne



Series: Love Songs [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Gen, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherlynne/pseuds/Cherlynne
Summary: Just a little one shot I had rolling around in my mind that needed to get out :)Betty & Jug have a perfect moment, Enjoy!





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in this is Perfect by Ed Sheeran, if you haven't heard it, give it a listen here: https://youtu.be/iKzRIweSBLA

“Come on Jug, tell me where we’re going…. _please!!_ ” Betty begged, giving him a pouty look.

The beanie wearing man chuckled and shook his head, “Nope, I told you, it’s a surprise.”

“Jug” she started, saying his name with a slight scold to her tone, “You’ve already sent beautiful flowers to my work and taken me out for a romantic dinner followed by a feature at the Bijou...what more could you possibly be doing??” she wondered, “I don’t need anything else.”

“It’s our anniversary Betts” he argued lightly, bringing the hand that he was holding up to his mouth and brushing a quick kiss across her knuckles, “And I love you and I want to spoil you, so _let_ me spoil you, okay?”

“As sweet as that is, you realize it’s technically not a ‘ _real_ ’ anniversary, right?  And while all this is appreciated, it’s not necessary or expected, and I didn’t even buy you anything” she finished.

He scoffed, “ _One_ , I don’t need anything because you being here with me is all I need; and _two_ , this is a real—and very significant—anniversary” he declared.  “Five years ago today, I climbed a ladder to kiss a girl, and by some _miracle_ , she kissed me back, creating our first perfect moment together.  And for reasons which I still can’t fathom some days, she’s been kissing me back ever since” he said, giving her a look of adoration as he squeezed her hand before looking back to the road.  “You changed my life that day Betts, and I’m going to continue to give you as many perfect moments as possible for as long as you’ll let me.”

“Juggie—” she exhaled, her voice cracking with emotion as she slid across the seat and pulled her body flush against his, wrapping both of her hands around his free one.  “I love you” she told him, kissing his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder and nuzzling into him.

“I love you too, baby” he said softly.

They drove for another ten minutes before Jug turned onto a gravel road that lead them through a forest of trees.  Betty sat up when she saw lights ahead, her mouth falling open as they pulled up to a clearing along Sweet Water River.  

“Juggie, what is all this?” She asked in awe.

“Another perfect moment” he answered with a wink before getting out of the truck and coming around to her door, helping her out by her hand.  

She looked around in wonder as she took everything in.  The night sky was clear, showcasing a large full moon that was shining down across the water, sparkling like diamonds off of the soft flow of the river.  The ethereal effect magnified by the blanket of stars above them and the hundreds of white mini lights strung throughout the trees around them.  Lastly, her eyes fell upon the flannel blanket and pillows that were laid out in the center of it all, complete with a covered basket and an ice bucket containing bottles of water and champagne.

“But—how?” she whispered wide eyed, “how’d you do all this?”

“Well I had a little help” he told her, taking both her hands and walking backwards, pulling her, leading her towards the picnic spot.

“Jug—this is beautiful and amazing and yes, _perfect_ , but it’s too much, you didn’t need to do all this” she voiced lightly.  “You do realize that you’re pretty much guaranteed to score at the end of a date by now right” she teased.

He laughed, “Well I never assume, but that aside, I didn’t do this to get laid; although I do have hope that my night will end that way” he said with a wink.

“I think the odds are in your favour Mr. Jones” she hinted suggestively.

“Mmmm” he hummed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, “I can’t wait” he whispered, his lips ghosting her ear and sending a shiver through her body.

“But right now, I would like to dance under the stars with my beautiful girlfriend” he wooed, giving her a quick kiss.

“But we don’t have any music, and you hate dancing” Betty pointed out.

“Oh but that’s where you’re wrong my love, on both accounts” he revealed, pulling a small portable speaker from the basket and syncing it with his phone before setting both objects down on the blanket and hitting play on the song he wanted.  “I only _hate_ dancing when it’s not with you” he confessed, pulling her back into his arms as the music started to drift around them.

 _I found a love, for me_  
_Darling just dive right in_  
_And follow my lead_  
_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_  
_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_ _  
_ 'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

“I love this song” she sighed, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder, “It’s the first—”

“Song we ever danced to” he finished, “I know” he smiled at the memory, his lips still curved as he placed a kiss to her temple.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_ _  
_ But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

Betty giggled as he spun her gently away from him before pulling her back in, catching her giggles with his mouth as he covered her lips with his own.  They swayed, holding each other impossibly close as they kissed passionately.

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_  
_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_  
_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_  
_To carry love, to carry children of our own_  
_We are still kids, but we're so in love_  
_Fighting against all odds_  
_I know we'll be alright this time_  
_Darling, just hold my hand_  
_Be my girl, I'll be your man_ _  
_ I see my future in your eyes

Their kiss broke, leaving them both breathless and panting, inhaling each other as their foreheads touched.  He raised a hand to her face and stroked her cheek lovingly with his thumb as blue stared into sea green, “I love you, Betty Cooper, more than you’ll ever know” he pledged.

Betty could feel the tears well up behind her eyes as she marveled at this wonderful man in front of her, “Jughead Jones, I love you” she returned before kissing him deeply again, their bodies barely moving anymore as the song came to an end.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_I have faith in what I see_  
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_  
_And she looks perfect_  
_I don't deserve this_ _  
_ You look perfect tonight

He doesn’t know how long they stayed like that once the song ended, caressing and kissing and holding each other, but he eventually pulled away before it got too heated and they found themselves unable to stop.  He still had one more gift he needed to give her before they got carried away.  He took her face in his hands and gave her one last peck on her mouth, plump from their mini make out session.

“Keep your eyes closed baby” he instructed softly.

She obeyed but still questioned him, “Why?  What are you up to Juggie?” she pried as she felt the loss of his touch.  “Please don’t tell me there’s more surprises because this is already way too much.”

“Last one, I promise” he told her as she listened to him shuffle around her.  Then the noise stopped and she heard him whisper, “Okay, open your eyes.”

She did as he asked, her hand flying to her mouth as the tears that had threatened earlier now sprung back up and spilled over, “Jug—” she gasped shakily as she stared in shock at her boyfriend, who was now down on one knee in front of her, holding a velvet box with the most beautiful ring she’s ever seen nestled inside.

“Betty, you have been right there with me for every one of my firsts and there will never be anyone more suited to be by my side until my very last” he declared, taking a breath before continuing.  “You are my best friend, my lover, my anchor, my Nancy Drew and my Juliet, you have loved me at my best, and at my worst, and I know you don’t like being called perfect babe but you are, because you’re _perfect_ for me.  And if you will have me, I would love to add wife to that list, so Elizabeth Marie Cooper, will you marry me?” he proposed with bated breath.

The tears flowed freely down her face now, as trembling fingers covered her mouth, she nodded her head vigorously, not trusting her voice just yet.

“Is that a yes?” he asked, his eyes now glazed over with his own tears.

“Yes” she told him in a watery voice.

“Yeah??!!” he checked again as he got to his feet, taking the ring out and tossing the box onto the blanket.  He grasped her left hand, positioning the silver band in front of her fourth finger and waited for her answer.

“ _YES!_ ” she repeated excitedly, still in disbelief as he slid the ring onto her finger.  “A million times yes!” she professed, grabbing his face and pulling him down to her for a crushing kiss.

He picked her up and swung her around, laughing as she squealed and giggled.  “I love you, I love you, I love you” he proclaimed between kisses, then set her back on the ground before they were both dizzy.

Betty kept her arms wrapped around his neck as his strong hands kneaded her waist.  Threading her fingers through his hair, she brought him gently to her again, this time in a slow languid kiss.

She slid her hands down to rest on his shoulders as she pulled away, her new diamond twinkling like the stars above them, “It’s beautiful Jug” she said, appraising the ring on her finger, “I can’t believe I’m going to be Mrs. Jughead Jones” she exclaimed, her smile reaching her eyes, “How’d I get so lucky?” she teased with a playful tilt of her head.

“Oh Betts, _I_ am _definitely_ the lucky one here” he corrected, tucking her hair back behind her ear.  “Thank you—for having me, and for saying yes, you have made me the happiest man on the planet, and I don’t want to sound redundant or overuse the word perfect” he chuckled, “but I don’t think this evening could get any better.”

“Hmm, I think it could” Betty said slyly, “I haven’t given you your gift yet”

“Oh _really_??!!  And will I like this gift?” he prodded.

“I’m hoping so” she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck again and pushing her body flush to his.

He kissed her forehead, then her cheek, before trailing light kisses along her jaw to her lips, “Does this gift involve sex?” he smirked against her mouth.

“Sex definitely has something to do with it, yes” she revealed, kissing him back before following her own path up his jaw with her lips.  “Keep your eyes closed baby” she parroted in his ear, speaking his earlier request back at him.

He stood waiting as he heard her open then close the truck door before making her way back to him.  “Okay, open your eyes” she whispered.

He did, and this time his own mouth fell open as he looked back and forth from Betty—her lip caught nervously between her teeth—to the little white stick sitting in her palm.  

“Wh-what?!  Is that—are you—” he stuttered.

She nodded, “We’re pregnant Juggie...you’re going to be a father” she smiled brightly, unable to keep her happiness and excitement in as she waiting anxiously for his reaction.  

Thankfully all her fears fell away moments later when, for the second time that night, she found herself swept off her feet in a flurry of laughs and kisses.

And redundant or not, the moment was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
